Deidara's first love and tears
by inufluffy18
Summary: A little something I wrote a while ago. Deidara's first love and tears - No dialouge-. Please R & R


Deidara flew over the small village, not paying it much attention. He had finished his mission, and just wanted to get back to the hideout to hopefully have even a moments rest. He held a little clay bird in his hand and stared at it for a few seconds. He made a fist, and when he opened his hand, the little bird had been crushed. It reminded him about how fragile life could be. One moment you were alive, fearing nothing. The next, you were dead. He shook his head, and continued towards the hideout.

That was when he had heard it. At first he had thought that he was dead, and had somehow – despite everything he had done – made it into heaven. But he soon realised it was just a girl singing, her voice soft, and sweet. It was if she were truly an angel. Though he knew that was impossible. Still, his curiosity got the best of him. He flew as low as he could without attracting attention, and jumped into the nearest tree. He looked around, trying to find who could posses such a lovely voice. His attention was drawn to a nearby window.

He quickly peeked in, and what he saw there made his breath catch. A girl stood there, singing to herself. She looked as if she was in her late teens. Her eyes were the clearest blue, and her hair – which was wet, as if she'd just come out of the shower – a warm brown, was loose, and hung freely down her back. She wore a simple white dress, with a symbol that resembled a thousand flowers printed on it. She looked towards the window, and he quickly hid. His heart raced in his chest, and he took a deep breath before looking back.

She had sat down at a small wooden desk, and was modelling a flower out of clay. He looked around the room, and noticed that it was some sort of art studio. There were clay models everywhere, of everything you could think of. Flowers, animals, objects, even people. The girl hummed to herself as she worked, and without Deidara even realising it, it began to get dark. He blinked when he realised what the time was. He had been watching this girl work for hours.

When he arrived back at the hideout, he couldn't get the girl out of his head. He went straight to his room, and tried to get to sleep. But every time he came close, he could hear the girls singing and he would open his eyes, wide awake. That was when he decided, he had to see that girl again.

And that's exactly what he did. When he arrived, he went and stood back in the same tree as yesterday, and watched as she worked with care, humming as she did. He then proceeded to return every day, even if it was only to get a glimpse of her. Each time she would turn around, he'd hide a slight blush creeping up on his face.

After the sixth day, she moved her table around, so that Deidara wasn't able to see what she was making. He didn't really care; he was content with just watching her back. Sometimes she would collapse in a fit of coughing, and Deidara wouldn't know what to do. He'd want to run in and help her, but what if she hated him when she found out that he had been watching her? It would only last for a short time though, and she'd sit back up and continue whatever she was working.

After he had been watching her for more than a month, Deidara decided he would finally go and talk to her. He made his way up to the front of the building, and lightly knocked on the door. An old woman answered and looked him over. She shook her head, and before Deidara could say anything, retreated inside. He stood there for a moment unsure of what to do. The woman returned a few moments later and held something out to him. The moment he took it from her, she closed the door on him.

He looked down at the object, which had been wrapped in a cloth. He unwrapped it and quickly ran to the tree where he had watched the girl, after seeing what it was. When he looked through the window, what he saw there made him freeze in disbelief. The girl was lying on bed peacefully, as if she was asleep. But Deidara had seen enough to know that she wasn't.

He climbed through the window and made his way to her side. He reached out towards her, as if to see it was really true. When his shaking had made contact with her cold skin, he dropped the little clay statue of himself, which shattered into a thousand pieces as it hit the floor. He collapsed to his knees, and for the first time since he joined the Akatsuki, he cried.


End file.
